Hell hath no Fury
by the original killerpineapple
Summary: LMSS Narcissa gets her revenge on Severus for 'stealing' Lucius. I'm crap at summeries. Please just read, it won't take long


Disclaimer: I own nobody. Not even on Christmas

NB: Please don't ask me to update because I have no more plot. Feel free to review though.

Severus heard a noise from downstairs and sat up, his back poker straight, his breathing quietened to listen for the sounds that had disturbed him from his slumber. Lucius rolled over and carried on sleeping, oblivious to the panic which had arisen within Severus. He contemplated waking him, but thought better of it. What would be the point? Besides, Lucius didn't understand what so frightened Severus about Narcissa. He'd been married to her for seventeen years yet still knew nothing of the extent of her power.

Severus pulled his discarded over his head and picked up his wand from the bedside table, turning to look at Lucius. His skin was white, apart from two pale pink circles on his cheeks unnoticeable by day, and his silvery hair fanned out across the pillow, apart from a stray lock which lay gently on his cheek. Severus bent down and stroked the hair tenderly back from his face, before kissing his forehead and cautiously making his way down the stairs.

_Lucius had gone to help Dobby in the kitchens when she arrived. Her eyes sparkled menacingly and her face was flushed, and Severus couldn't help but think of how beautiful she looked when angry. Draco trailed behind her like a trained pet. His hair dangled limply in his face, barely covering a bruise on his well-defined cheekbone. He glared at Severus with such loathing in his eyes that in that moment he would gladly have given up Lucius to end the boys suffering. But Narcissa turned around and he looked sharply at the floor, making him realise that he would just make Lucius hurt too and Draco would be no better off._

_bdbdbd_

_Narcissa strode up to Severus, her black velvet dress trailing elegantly on the floor, until their faces almost touched. _

"_You may have stolen my husband from me, Severus, but this is far from over. I'll make you hurt so bad that by the end you'll beg me to take him from you just so I'll end the pain and let you die. This isn't over by a long shot." _

_Severus stood up slowly, hoping that he seemed confident. "Don't threaten me Narcissa. Your marriage was over long before I got here." His voice sounded much more confident than he felt and that gave him a little more courage. "I'm sorry Draco. I'm sure the lawyers…" He was cut short by a sharp slap across his face. He raised his hand to his cheek and felt blood where her nails had scratched the skin. _

"_Don't talk to him. Don't you dare." Her voice climbed higher and higher, getting shriller as her anger escalated. "You've stolen his father away from him. How do you think he feels now?" The door shut in the distance and Lucius shouted hello. _

"_I think you'd better go. And before you blame me for ruining the boys life, who do you think drove Lucius away? Who do you think gave him that bruise in his face?" Narcissa breathed in deeply, growing taller as she did. _

"_Come on, Draco." She turned briskly and glided away, almost knocking Lucius off his feet. _

_Bdbdbd_

Albus stepped through the portrait and stood patiently waiting for Severus. He glanced up and happened to notice mistletoe hanging from the ceiling in front of the fireplace. There was another piece about fifty centimetres from that. In fact, he mused, it seemed to travel in a line all the way up the stairs until he lost sight of it at a bend in the staircase. He grinned slightly and coughed to allow Snape to know he was still waiting.

bdbdbd

Severus returned to his room happily knowing that Narcissa had left them unharmed for at least another night. However, his fear returned as soon as he'd climbed back into bed and rested his head on Lucius' lightly moving chest. She may not come tonight, or even the night after. Hell, she may leave them for the next ten years, but she would get her own back. Narcissa Malfoy didn't like to be made a fool of, and she never broke a promise. Severus sighed as he realised that he could be looking over his shoulder for the rest of his life. He could no longer exist one day without wondering when she would make her move, when she would release all of her energy into carrying out the revenge she'd promised so long ago. He settled into an uneasy sleep, unaware that Narcissa would probably never come for him, that his failure to sleep peacefully in the arms of her ex-husband was all the punishment he needed. Severus felt the pain she'd promised in his nightmares, ignorant to the fact that he was already distancing himself from the man he would once have died for. Narcissa had had her revenge.


End file.
